Un bout de chemin
by Zonko's
Summary: On dit toujours, qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir.   Et si on tester cette hypothèse avec nos deux personnages favoris ?


_**Voilà, comment je vais commencer par vous raconter l'histoire de ma vie…**_

A ma première rentrée à Poudlard, les élèves me demandèrent des informations sur mes parents : Ron Wesley et Hermione Granger, les deux meilleurs amis du sauveur !

Et bien, je ne savais quoi dire mis a part que mon père était Auror et que ma mère travaillait au ministère de la magie. Je me fis rapidement des amis et même un de serpentard, Théo Zabini fils de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson.

Dans la deuxième année, il y a eu ce moment dans la grande salle où un petit groupe de personne de 1ére année voulurent _absolument _savoir ce que ça faisait d'être la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley quand soudain un garçon blond a l'air arrogant avait crié tout haut avec un sourire narquois :

« - Oui, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'enfant de Weasmoche et de Sang de Bourbe ? » Je me souviens très bien m'être retourné choquée par ces deux insultes, et j'avais vu son regard moqueur, sa lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux et son sang pur.

Cela n'avais fais que renforcer ma colère alors je m'étais avancé vers et lui avait collé une baffe magistrale, je suis sure que sa joue s'en souvient encore !

Je crois que ce que je n'oublierai jamais, c'est quand mes yeux ont pénétrer dans les siens et là j'ai vu la haine.

Je savais bien que ma famille et la sienne n'étaient pas amis mais pour moi ce n'était que des préjugés : les enfants n'étaient pas comme leurs parents, ah oui ? Je m'étais trompé. Je su que ce jour-là marquait le début d'une haine sans relâche entre Rose Weasley, c'est-à-dire moi, et Scorpius Malefoy.

«- ROSE ! Le train va partir dans moins de 20 minutes ! Cria ma mère. » Maman est toujours super stricte sur l'horaire alors qu'on est à 5min de King's Cross, maintenant 6 ans que je prends ce train et ça ne change pas.

Alala je suis pressée de retrouvée mes amies surtout Lola avec qui je partage presque tout, d'habitude je suis plutôt réservé mais avec Lola ce n'est pas pareil, on s'est rencontrée à la répartition et depuis on se quitte plus !

Les autres, Zoé et Fanny, je les ai connus après. Je descends les escaliers avec bonne humeur, je suis très contente de retournée à Poudlard où je rentre en 6ème année et en plus je suis préfète !

Hugo est déjà dans la voiture jouant avec un jeu moldue, je crois que sa s'appelle un « Rubik's Cube », Papa est déjà au volant avec un air décontracté et maman vérifie qu'on à rien n'oublier, bref comme d'habitude quoi … J'arrive enfin devant la voie 9¾, Harry, Ginny et James, Albus et Lily sont déjà là.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! Leur dis-je

-Alors, prête pour une 6éme année ? me demande tante Ginny

– Ah oui, je m'en souviens de ma 6éme année, c'était le bon temps ! Dit James, un brin nostalgique.

– T'inquiète pas grand frère, je passerais le bonjour à McGonagall de ta part ! Se moqua Abus

- Au faite, James, tu as reçu ta lettre pour ta formation d'Auror ? lui demanda Maman

– Non pas encore, répondit tante Ginny à sa place, d'ailleurs j'ai même demandé à Harry, s'il ne pouvait pas régler ça avec le ministère car c'est bizarre qu'il ne l'a toujours pas eu !

Harry en question fit un sourire d'excuse à James puis parla de Quidditch avec papa.

– Rose, devine ? J'ai eu un Eclair de Feu pour mes 14 ans ! La troisième génération, je suis trop contente ! Dit Lily le sourire aux lèvres, Hugo va être vert de jalousie parce que c'est moi qui a le balai le plus rapide des 4éme année ! Reprit-elle avec un air triomphant

– C'est génial ! Je pourrais l'essayer ?

– Mais oui ! Au faite, ça ne serais pas celui que tu n'aime pas trop qui arrive ? Lança t-elle en regardant derrière moi.

La très noble famille Malefoy transplana en plein au milieu du quai, ils soignent toujours leur entrée ceux-là !

– Oui, effectivement c'est bien lui mais « ne pas trop aimer » est bien faible par rapport à ce que j'éprouve. Dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Je fis un au revoir à tout le monde et parti en direction du train. Bon, je vais vous rafraichir la mémoire sur la famille Malefoy : la mère, Astoria Greengrass maintenant Malefoy, était très chic dans son tailleur noir et le patriarche Drago Malefoy était aussi bien habiller que sa femme et son fils est aussi blond que lui. Et maintenant, vous voulez que je décrive l'ennemi ?

Alors, _il _a pris encore quelque centimètre pendant l'été, habiller classe et…et il faut bien l'avouer mais il est encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ben oui, même étant ennemi juré avec Scorpius Malfoy, ça n'empêche pas qu'il est beau comme un dieu !

Mais je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne fantasme pas sur lui et je ne suis pas amoureuse (Il manquerait plus que ça !). Il est trop pâle à mon gout, il a la même peau qu'un vampire, est trop blond et passe trop de temps devant un miroir, on dirait qu'il voue un culte pour ses cheveux sans compter ses nombreux défaut, je ne lui connais même pas une seule qualité !

Il m'aperçoit et me fit un sourire goguenard, en réponse je fis mine de lui envoyer un baiser et lui tourna le dos.

L'année dernière, c'était vraiment la pire année en coup bas et insulte, je crois même avoir dit un jour en réponse à une de ses injures : « espèce de fils de mangemort », c'est une insulte grave dans notre monde, surtout que ça ne lui a pas plût du tout à Malefoy, il n'a pas su répondre et a tourner les talons, fou de rage. Ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est que mon ami Théo est le meilleur ami de Scorpius Malefoy, je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour le supporter ! Quand, les insultes fusent de trop, il intervient et nous calme mais il ne pourra jamais calmer la haine que nous avons l'un envers l'autre !

– Les filles vous m'avez trop manquées ! Les vacances étaient super longue sans vous ! Bon, alors sinon c'était comment la France ? Demandais-je à Lola tout sourire et heureuse.

Lola sur la banquette où il y avait de Fanny et moi assise à coté de Zoé sur l'autre banquette et nous étions en chemin pour Poudlard !

- Oh moi, aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir et Paris est absolument G-E-N-I-A-L ! Tout est raffiné là-bas et tout mignon, c'est magnifique ! La tour Eiffel est très impressionnante et c'est super haut ! dit-elle avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Il y'avait de beaux français au moins ? Demanda Zoé avec un sourire charmeur

– Oui ! Très séduisants, d'ailleurs, pour la première fois j'ai fais…

–QUOI ? Demandons en chœur avec de grands yeux ouverts, on s'attendait au pire avec Lola, elle était presque sortie avec tout les Gryffondors, elle avait de l'expérience pour tout vous dire…

- Du calme les filles ! Je voulais juste dire que pour la première fois j'avais fais du canoë dans l'Ardèche avec eux et si c'est de s-e-x-e que vous pensiez et bien, je n'ai encore rien fais !

dit-elle en rigolant puis elle redevient sérieuse tout à coup et ajoute :

- Enfin, pour l'instant…

- QUOI ? Redisons en chœur, alors là j'étais cloué.

– Ben oui, on va bientôt avoir 17 ans, il faudrait y penser non ? En tout cas il est hors de question d'être vierge avant le dernier jour de notre 6éme année.

– Et tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue ? Questionna Fanny sidérée par cette nouvelle.

–Hum, ça se peut que oui… Répondit Lola avec air mystérieux, je me promettais mentalement de lui demander qui était le garçon en question.

Elle coupa court à la conversation en nous demandant ce que nous, nous avons fais.

– Oh tu sais, moi comme d'habitude, je suis allé avec ma sœur 2 semaines chez ma Grand-mère en Irlande, 3 semaines chez mon père en Allemagne avec sa nouvelle conquête féminine et après je suis resté chez ma mère à Londres. Les vacances de rêve, quoi' !

Dit Fanny d'un sourire moqueur.

– Ben, ne te plains pas parce que moi, je n'ai pas bougé de Londres et je me suis ennuyé comme tu ne peux pas savoir ! Rigola Zoé.

– Et toi, Rose ? Repris Fanny

- J'ai passé l'été avec mes cousins et cousines et j'ai fais des devoirs.

– Faire des devoirs ? Ne me parle pas de travail alors que l'année scolaire vient à peine de commencer ! Gémis Lola.

– Alala Rose, tu ne changeras jamais ! dit Zoé en riant.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi travailler est mal ! On apprend plein de choses dans ces livres, c'est très intéressant ! Me défendis-je, cette phrase déclencha le rire des deux autres.

Pour le coup j'étais vexé alors je décidai de mettre ma robe de sorcière dans les toilettes du train seule. J'ouvris les portes du compartiment et partie, j'entendais encore leurs rire dans mon dos

_Pff, je reviendrais quand elles se seront calmées _pensais-je.

Une fois ma robe mise, je sortais et tomba nez à nez avec… Malefoy !

- Tiens, tiens mais ça ne serais pas la petite préfète de Gryffondor ? Dit-il avec son sourire arrogant

- Laisse-moi passer Malefoy. Dis-je d'un ton dur

- Et si je ne veux pas Weasmoche ?

– Je t'écrabouillerai ta sale petite face de fouine ! Criais je, en sortant ma baguette

– Oh calme ! Tu n'es pas un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment ? Franchement tu devrais te relaxer dans un bon bain de chez toi ! Bien boueux et crasseux comme les cochons ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était bon pour les cheveux orange !

Dit-il avec un ton plein de répugnance.

– Peut être mais les bains de « chez nous » comme tu dis, ben ça aide à laver les pourritures de fouine de ton espèce ! Fulminais-je

- A ta place, je ne parlerais pas si j'avais un père avec une tête de belette et ma mère une tête de castor !

- C'est sur, quand on sait que tes parents à toi, étaient mangemort et partisan du mal ! Je le poussa et passa de l'autre coté et je l'entendis crier :

«- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Weasmoche ! ».

Je me mis derrière une porte de toilette, attendit le silence puis mes larmes se versèrent doucement, doucement.

Voilà, pour le premier chapitre

Vous êtes emballé par le début de l'histoire ou pas ? ;)

Une petite review ? :DD


End file.
